


"Why do you care?"

by Jamilton_and_Lams



Series: Angstober 2019 [22]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Happy families, Lán Zhàn is in Love, M/M, Reunions, Sizhui thinks mo xuanyu seems familiar, jingyi is .... jingyi is jingyi, ooops theres also that secret though...., wei ying has a secret, wonder what it could be...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamilton_and_Lams/pseuds/Jamilton_and_Lams
Summary: It was the aftermath of Mo village and the events on Dafen Mountain and Lan Sizhui was restless. There was a nagging voice that told him he was missing something vital.He watches from afar as Mo XuanYu trails after his father, there is something familiar (at least he thinks it's familiar) about the slight swagger.Mo XuanYu laughs at something (no doubt teasing his father) and his heartstrings clench.





	"Why do you care?"

It was the aftermath of Mo village and the events on Dafen Mountain and Lan Sizhui was restless. There was a nagging voice that told him he was missing something vital. 

He watches from afar as Mo XuanYu trails after his father, there is something familiar (at least he thinks it's familiar) about the slight swagger. 

Mo XuanYu laughs at something (no doubt teasing his father) and his heartstrings clench.

He feels more then hears Jingyi slide up beside him. "What is it? You've been staring at them for a while."

He shakes his head. "I-I don't know. There's just something…"

Jingyi rolls his eyes. "He's _ loud _Sizhu i- loud is the word you're looking for."

Sizhui shoots his friend a smile. "I don't know…" he rubs a hand over his eyes. "I think I'm just tired to be honest"

Then with years of practice, he changes the subject and JingYi is off talking, arms flying. Sizhui smiles. (Even though he knows there is _ something _. Mo XuanYu is too lucid from what he had heard before from A-Ling.) (Despite the boys best facades Sizhui could tell he worried greatly for his uncle.)

He hums in agreement to whatever JingYi says and glances at his father and Mo XuanYu again. 

His father bends his head and murmurs something. 

He's missing something. _ But what? _

******

Lan Wangji hid his smile as he watched Wei Ying tease the younger disipals. JingYi had warmed up to him but surprisingly enough it was his Sizhui that held back, frowning at nothing and staring at the sunset. Lan Wangji made his way over slowly. “Sizhui?”

The boy jumps. “Father! I didn’t see you there!” 

(He sees Wei Ying frown in confusion. He can tell exactly whats going through his head… but thats a talk for another time. Wei Ying has had a long day.)

“Walk?” 

Sizhui nods and follows his father into the shade of the trees.

******

Wei Ying watches Lan Zhan walk away with Lan Sizhui (his son?) on his heels. 

“I didn’t know Hanguang jun was married.” He mentioned to Lan Jingyi, who frowned in response. 

“He’s not. He adopted A-Yuan years ago. He- Young Master Mo!”

Wei Wuxian didnt remember falling.

A-Yuan. A-_Yuan _. 

“How long ago?” JingYi was staring at him worry all over his face. “How long ago Lan Jingyi?”

“13 years ago, I believe. Why do you care? Are you alri-?”

*************

“Hanguang jun! Hanguang jun! Young Master Mo just collapsed. He-”

They had heard the commotion start not long after they had started off. There was a distant crash and then the sound of the pot hitting the stones. A hysterical voice ‘How long?’ and his father turned around pale. 

“Father?”

All he gets in return is a murmured “Wei Ying” before his father is darting back through the trees. 

_ Wei Ying_? Why did that name sound so familiar…. Wei… Wei Wuxian… Xian… Xian-gege… 

“A-Niang” Tears starting to form at the corner of his eyes Sizhui was darting back through the trees after his father… towards that familiar laugh and the melody and the feeling of warmth and laughter and radishes….

He bursts through the trees to see his father sitting on the ground by the fire with young master Mo’s- no Wei Ying’s, _ his mother’s _, head on his lap.

Sizhui rushes forward sidestepping Jingyi and the rest of the dispals, eyes blurring. “Sizhui?”

He spares his friend one look. “Can you take them away for a while? Please A-Yi?” 

His friend nods and Sizhui runs.

********

There’s a song. A song he hasn’t heard in so long. 

He blinks open his eyes to see two pairs of familiar eyes and - “A-Yuan?” he chokes out. 

Frantically nodding head. “I’m here A-Niang, i’m here. Your A-Yuan is here.” 

He reaches up to rub a stray tear from his sons face. (For a moment he feels regret. For the pain he is going to cause the two most important people to him. He feels that one extra deep cut on his arm he regrets saving the servant.) “A-Yuan”

He doesn’t notice he look Lan Wangji is giving him. He doesn’t. He pretends not to see the glimar of fear, because Lan Zhan has always been able to read him like an open book.

But for now he has his son back. He will get to know him. He will apologise to Lan Zhan. He will find a token to leave Cloud Recess. (And sooner rather then later he will depart and die somewhere far away. Let them think he went travelling alone.)

For now though Wei Wuxian just lets Lan Zhan help him up and he pulls his son in for a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> in which if there had been another servant who should have died to heal the last wound but she is pregnant. Wei Wuxian always has been too good for his own good.
> 
> (Also whoops this is yesterdays im late...  
i hate college)


End file.
